Us Lovers of Rain
by izzywolf22
Summary: Do you ever wonder why some people love rain? The crew wonders also why 4 people of the crew are pluviophiles. Why their answer holds meaning, that only certain people can relate to.


**A/N: Hi this is my 7th fanfic..WOW. By the way the ones who are following Move on and Smile don't worry i'm working on it, and those who haven't check it out, and the fic won't be a Zolu anymore. I just have many ideas that I need to write down, and this is one of them. This story is centered about how Akuma no mi/Devil Fruit users feel about the rain, and the rest of the crew wonder why. I hope you ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece obviously…. and Robin may seem OOC, and Luffy will be smarter than he appears in this one to get what He and the 3 others want. Also may contain some deep meaning in words.**

**Us Lovers of Rain**

It was a calm day for the Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan as they were loading their ship the Thousand Sunny, supplies for their next trip. They all loaded up and went aboard and set sail. Everyone was on deck manning the helms and what not.

"Navigator-san, what is next island?" Robin asked the Ginger haired Navigator. Everyone on deck faced toward her, waiting for the island name,info and Distance/Times till for preparation for the incoming island.

"The next island is…. Kirisame Island, we should be there in 5 days if the weather is clear..that's all I know about the island. Nami said blankly.

Luffy,Robin,Chopper, and Brook instantly smiled, hearing the next island they were going to. "I know stuff about the island." Luffy said with a big smile. Nami gave a hesitant look, "It better be real information, or your debt will be increased by 50% for wasting my time." Nami said while Zoro against the mast muttered the word "evil bitch" and faced Luffy, wondering if his captain knew the actual place or not.

"Kirisame Island or Drizzle Island is known for the rain that downpours endlessly on the island. The people over there made houses that stand well against the heavy and light rain, and have 2 gardens, one public garden that everyone can be in, and the other garden for 'special people'." Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone, everyone minus Zoro, Brook, and Chopper looked to Robin, and she smiled. "Sencho-san is exactly correct." she said while Nami, Sanji, and Usopp stared at Luffy in shock. Those four knew that their captain, Luffy is smart, but chooses when to show it.

The crew noticed that on the second day of their 5 day trip to Kirisame Island, Luffy,Robin,Chopper, and Brook are acting different. Zoro couldn't sleep well during the day since Luffy wasn't poking him, or playing with Usopp. Nami noticed that Robin wasn't really near her all the time like she always do, and noticed Brook wasn't playing his songs much either or that Luffy and Chopper are not playing with Usopp. Sanji noticed how his beautiful Robin-chwan was spending more time with the shitty rubber in the aquarium room, later Chopper and Brook going in their as well. Usopp noticed that he hasn't been playing or telling his lie-, no stories to Chopper, and Luffy. Franky noticed how nothing hasn't broke during the days of traveling, but noticed Robin smiling more.

-In the Aquarium Room-

"Ohhh I can't wait to see on the island, even though I have no eyes, Yohohoho-" Robin smiled at her crews antics. Luffy and Chopper were drawing pictures of the island, while she was just sitting down with a smile, as she closed her eyes and imagined the island, while making small chat with the three.

-5 days passed-

"Oi minna, were 10 minutes away from the island, grab your coats!" Nami notified the crew.

The four went up to the deck to collect their coats, and things and went to the deck. "Ok it will take 2 days for the logpose to set for the next island,we'll leave on the 3rd morning." Nami said. "And due to the endless rainfall, were going to a cove next to the island to dock the Sunny and stay at a inn also due to the rainfall."Luffy instructed. They all had backpacks, and Luffy was carrying a crate. "Luffy, why are you carrying a crate?" Zoro asked his captain. "Robin,Chopper, Brook and I are going to use the substance inside the crate." Luffy said and grinned, Zoro would've stopped him since Luffy + chemicals = explosion, but seeing Robin, and Chopper with him he felt at ease. The crew made it to the inn, luckily not saoked since the rain was light, and they were wearing raincoats, and the four just smiled when they reached the island.

"Alright we have 4 rooms. Luffy and Zoro will be in room 22", Zoro sighed in relief that he didn't get the crap-cook, he was obviously okay with Luffy, they are best friends after all. "Sanji will be with Usopp, and Chopper in room 24" Sanji had hearts in his eyes and said something to Nami, while Zoro rolled his eyes. "Robin and me will be in the Queen suite room 7" Robin giggled, while Luffy pouted, Zoro muttered curse words, Sanji being his noodly self, while the other rolled their eyes irritated. "and lastly Franky, and Brook will be in room 26" Nami finished her role call and gave Zoro,Luffy,Usopp,and Franky a key, and they went to their rooms after dinner.

Zoro spotted the crate in his shared room next to Luffy, who's sitting on his bed watching the rain fall from his window. "Um..Luffy", Luffy turned to his first mate, and nodded. "What's in the crate?" Zoro questioned. Luffy thought for a moment, "It's a substance Chopper,Robin, and I created from the leftover supplies from the last island." Luffy said, "What exactly is the substance?" Zoro looked at the crate once more. "I call it bee's wax, since the chemical properties were close to actual beeswax." Zoro thought for a moment, "Luf, I know you're smart, but chemical substance creating smart..?", Luffy laughed, "yea, but being a childlike person is way more fun than always acting smart all the time, i'm not as stupid as people think y'know." Luffy panned, Zoro chuckled "I know, what does it do?". Luffy just placed a finger to his lips, "You'll find out on tomorrow before we leave" Luffy said as he drift to sleep, and Zoro was tired so he hit the sack too.

"Okay since we already got our supplies, we can explore the island." Luffy told his crew, "We can go in pairs if you want, Robin,Chopper,Brook, and me are going in a group to explore." Luffy continued and the four headed off to the inn. When they reached Luffy and Zoro's shared room, "Ok so all we have to do is wipe this on our clothes and hair, Robin?" Luffy asked his archaeologist, "yes sencho-san" .

Robin and Luffy help put the bee's wax on, Chopper fur,pants, and hat, Brooks clothes. They put in on themselves, Luffy's hair,clothes,and hat, and lastly Robin's clothes and hair, including everyones footwear, and for Chopper, his feet. "Are we ready?" Chopper asked, "Yes Chopper-san, because of this our hair, clothes, and shoes won't get wet since the bee's wax makes it waterproof." Chopper had stars in his eyes, and like that the Akuma no mi users headed for the sacred garden.

"Where are they, especially Robin she the most responsible?!" Nami said. "What if they got hurt?" Usopp pointed out. "No, they have Luffy and he's smart as hell when he fights, Chopper there so if anyone got hurt Chopper can treat them, and Robin and Brook are strong as well. If they were in danger I would've sensed it." Zoro said calmly. "What is that, your sixth sense, you shitty marimo." Sanji said sarcastically. "Actually it is, honestly" Zoro countered in a matter-of-fact voice, before they started fighting Nami gave them a punch. "Uh..bros we should be finding them…. right?" Franky asked. "Yea let's go.." Nami grabbed her coat, since it was raining harder now, the others did the same and went back out into the town, they saw a woman sitting inside her produce booth stand. "Excuse me miss, have you seen a young man with a straw hat, a tall woman, with bright blue eyes, a skeleton, and a reindeer?", the woman smiled. "Yes they went to the sacred garden.", "sacred garden?" Zoro questioned knowing that only special people can go into too sacred grounds. " Yes, anyone can visit and stay in the sacred garden, but the garden was meant for Akuma no mi users." The rest bored in thanks as Nami lead the way to the garden.

Robin smiled as she was surrounded by the rain, spreading her arms walking in the garden near Luffy, who was running in the rain also spinning as he jump laughing with one of his widest smiles yet. Chopper and Brook were humming a song while sitting on a bench, Chopper flailing his arms in a joyful movement.  
The rest of the crew went to find their Akuma no mi users in the town, heading toward the sacred garden. "What do you think what the women meant when she said the garden was meant for Akuma no mi users?" Usopp asked drenched in rain, even with his coat on. "I don't know bro, but they don't seem to be in trouble.", "Franky's right, and if you looked closely Robin smiled more, Luffy's smile was wider than usual during the time from the last island. Chopper was more serious,but joyful and Brook made less skull jokes." Zoro pointed in, second driest in the group. "Those buffoons better hope they didn't do anything to Robin-chwan!" Sanji said while Zoro grunted. "What did you say, you shitty swordsman!", "Nothing you shit-brow, besides Luffy, and Chopper are to caring for their nakama, and Robin can set Brook straight if he 'wanted to see her panties' and what not" Zoro growled. Sanji lifted up his leg, while Zoro consciously unsheathed his katanas. "Sanji-kun, Zoro has a point there, and stop this USELESS FIGHTING!" Nami bopped their heads. All of them were arguing until they reached the garden. All of them were shocked to see Robin...DANCING?!, not crazy movements but still, and with Chopper, while Luffy what looked like to be sitting in a puddle of rainwater, with a smile on his face. Brook played a slow song perfect for the weather. The five entered the garden, "Were you guys here the whole time?" Usopp asked the happy four crewmates, "Yup!" they all responded, "why in the rain, and how are you not wet?" Nami questioned a little irritated seeing how they're not wet, but she is. "Well all of us are pluviophiles, and it was the substance Sencho-san,Doctor-san, and me created to keep our clothes and hair from getting wet, Navigator-san." Robin kindly said with a smile on her face. "Oh, so this was the thing you created Luf, and I didn't know you were a pluviophile." Zoro said. "Yea, it was so hard not to be in the rain since i'm always dragged inside when it is." Luffy replied. "Wait Luffy help create something?!, and what's a pluviophile?"Usopp the only one oblivious to all this. "It's a fascination, or love of rain" Chopper said,still spinning in the rain. "Not to be rude, but why do you bros love rain so much?", the four looked at each other for a moment, "Well we all think of rain as an ocean…"Robin started off, "If we use our imaginations we could make the clouds into sea life…"Chopper continued, " we like to think like this, since we can't swim even though I don't have a brain Yohohohoho-", Luffy went silent for a moment. "and since we're Akuma no mi users, we think this water is _Raining a Ocean_, and *_this is the only water we can't drown in" _Luffy concluded for all of them. Zoro smiled in understanding, Sanji just nodded not wanting to offend his Robin-chawn for not understanding, Usopp, Nami, and Franky just nodded really just trying to get out of the rain. "Ok so are you guys good?" Nami said blankly. Robin and Luffy sensed her irritable aura and got up and motioned the others to head back.

When everyone dried off the four gave a smile and went to there respective rooms. Luffy went into the room and washed up and jump into bed, he was about to sleep when he heard his first mate, " You're an interesting person Captain" Luffy smiled, "You should know that by now" and finally went to sleep letting the rain be his lullaby.

Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan- Strawhat Pirates

Pluviophiles/Pluviophilia- the love of rain.

Kirisame Island- Drizzle Island

Minna-Everyone

**A/N: Fanfiction was thought out by stories 'Raining an Ocean' by Colhan3000 and 'In The Rain With You' by inkywings. You should check both stories out they're both one-shots, and the quote with an '*' on it belongs to the story by inkywings. and Thank you for reading, and please give me constructive criticism I NEED ITT. XP **


End file.
